Jamber Bole
Jamber Bole, known more commonly as "Crump" to the Malazans, was a sapper in Sergeant Cord's 7th Squad, 9th Company, 8th Legion of the 14th Army.Reaper's Gale, Dramatis Personae, UK BCA edition p.xvi He was described as having absurdly long legs and wild, knobby knees.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.348 His teeth were huge and gleaming. He wore huge boots. Crump was originally a High Marshal in the Mott Irregulars from Mott Wood.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.392 By his own admission, he had been arrested and been put in manacles by the Irregulars. He got them off with the help of a fish spine and left when no-one was looking.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13, UK BCA edition p.396 He was generally considered to be a halfwit, but did possess some skills. In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. The Last Siege of Y'Ghatan was to begin with the Malazan sappers each placing a timed wall-breaker munition at the base of the city's wall. Ebron forewarned Bottle, who was to disguise the sappers' approach with his magic, to beware of Crump, saying he was dangerous. At the wall, Crump revealed he had amassed more than his share of munitions, placing three wall-breakers and setting their fuses off early. Cuttle called for an immediate and hasty retreat, but many soldiers caught up in the ensuing massive explosion died.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.347-349 Crump survived and returned to his squad. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the Heavy infantry. Fist Keneb then ordered Cord to lead the 9th Company's seventh through twelfth medium infantry squads into Y'Ghatan.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292 Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under heavy attack by hidden swordsmen and archers. Cord's squad linked up with Mosel's heavy infantry following Fiddler's marines.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.292-297 When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. Cord's squad fled the flames along with a mixed group of survivors from Sobelone's, Balm's, Fiddler's, Hellian's, and Gesler's squads. The intense flames drove the soldiers to the Temple of the Queen of Dreams where Gesler thought to somehow make a bargain with the goddess. Their hopes were dashed when Crump urinated on the altar causing it to crack. Cuttle chose the moment to have words over the explosion at the wall, but Crump insisted it was not his fault because he had never used cussers before.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.311/317 Crump was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat. During the ordeal, Crump crawled behind Gesler annoying him with his idiotic songs.The Bonehunters/Chapter 7, US SFBC p.332-333 When the group found and ingested an ancient cache of Carelbarra, Stump Flit appeared to Crump in a drug-induced dream. The Salamander God revealed that he was being pursued by his fellow Bole brothers and that his future would take a rather bleak turn if they caught up with him.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US HC p.288 In Reaper's Gale Crump was a member of Sergeant Cord's squad and part of the Malazan detachment stationed at Second Maiden Fort when the Bonehunters invaded the Empire of Lether.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13, UK BCA edition p.396 In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God (Information needed) Crump's song excerpt Notes and references Category:Bonehunters Category:Males Category:Mott Irregulars Category:Sappers Category:Soldiers Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground) Category:Medium infantry